


Playing the Melody

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there, in all the chaos and panic surrounding them, a stray thought of motherly pride wriggled to the surface of Lois' thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Melody

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 67. Playing the Melody

Her throat was tight as Brutus pulled off his hat, the large hazard-looking symbol with a face in it tattooed on the back of his head, laughing at her helplessness. She watched him walk around the rest of the piano and sit down next to her son. His fingers touched the keys and music flowed from the exposed strings. He was playing _Heart and Soul_ , the song her own son was still struggling to learn, hands too small to hit the keys.

So when she'd turned to try and fax the coordinates to the Planet, it never occurred to her to continue glancing behind her to see if Brutus was still at the piano. _Heart and Soul_ was still playing perfectly behind her, so it was expected for her to think it was Brutus. But after it became painfully obvious that it _wasn't_ Brutus, she'd never given it a thought.

At least, she never gave it a thought on the _yacht_.

The _plane_ , however, was another matter _entirely_.

Because there, in all the chaos and panic surrounding them, a stray thought of motherly pride wriggled to the surface of Lois' thoughts.

 _He played it. My boy can play piano._

 _fin_


End file.
